Richard Remy
Richard Remy is the main antagonist in the 2016 show, Kong: King of the Apes. Kong: King of the apes As a child, Richard's mother divorced he and his brother's father and moved to the eastern United States with her new husband, and left her sons in California with their father. On a camping trip, Lucas Remy rescued the infant King Kong from poachers. Their father allows him to keep it, much to his brother, Richard's disgust. AS Kong grows, they are forced from their urban houseboat and into a house in the redwood forests. They are eventually forced out of their urban home when Kong outgrows it. In their new home, Richard uses his father's laboratory to create a robotic dinosaur, but after disobeying his father's instructions the lab explodes, and horribly injures Richard, who is rebuilt as a cyborg. Ten years later, Richard and his assistant Botila join Richard's father, brother, and some others in creating a natural history museum on Alcatraz island. After their father's death a year later, Richard tries to destroy Kong by turning on his shock collar to irritate him. Richard evacuates the island and sends his Bionobots after him. Kong destroys the Bionobots. Heavily in debt, Richard then steals military weapons to sell on the black market and is able to frame Kong and his brother for it. Snake in the Grass Richard abducts a Giant Anaconda to sell on the black market, but in order to fight Kong, he converts it into a next generation Bionobot, but it is defeated and returned to the wild. Kong in 3D Richard stole diamonds using a holographic King Kong in order distract the public. He then puts the diamonds on the Bionobots teeth to use them for mining weapons grade uranium to sell on the black market. He is ultimately unsuccessful due to interference from Kong, Lucas, and Doug Jones. He then volunteers his arsenal of Bionobots to the United States Military. Poacher's Prize Richard creates three "Bionoclones" from a deceased Liger's DNA to sell on the black market. Two of them are stolen by Lucas and Doug, and Richard keeps the last one at Alcatraz. Kong eventually comes to take it, and Richard sends his Giant Squid Bionobot to attack him. it is defeated and the Liger is taken, leaving Richard in a state of rage. King's Ransom Richard kidnaps Amy Kwan to tries to get her to reveal the location of Lucas' hideout. He attempts seduction and offering her a position as his assistant. All his efforts are in vain, as Lucas and his friends come to the island and, despite Richard's best efforts, free her. Little Bots, Big Problems Richard stages the rescue of two young monkeys and re-opens the Remy Natural History and Marine Reserve. It is Richard's plan to invite many military officials and their families to the park, where he hands out free toy monkeys to the children. When the monkeys are on the military base, Richard activates them and has them steal a fleet of military helicopters. Lucas and his team soon arrive to take the monkeys after Richard makes it look as if the helicopters are leaving. He then has the helicopters return and confront King Kong, who soon destroys them and takes the monkeys away. Category:Character Category:Villiains